Friends
by Presea Combatir
Summary: Presea's still trying to get used to her group, but she starts to wonder about a certian angel. ONE-SHOT MAY BE OCC (CHAPTER FIXED)


**This is my second Tales of Symphonia fic. And my third fan fiction in all. Please review! **

A group of travelers wandered into the snowy town of Flanur. (a/n: please bare with me, I don't know how to spell the name of the town. If someone could tell me that'd be great.) The group consisted of four men and four women. They checked into the town's inn, and where now sitting in the lobby not doing anything particular, although just enjoying each other's company.

Sitting off to the side of the group was a girl who appeared young, not older than a twelve year old. Her long rosy pink hair was pulled back into two neat ponytails, parts of which where draping over her shoulders. She was sitting on the ground, up against the wall to support her back. Her short legs that where covered with high gray boots laid out in front of her. She shrived a little from the cold, since her sleeveless black dress didn't offer much warmth.

"Presea? Are you cold?"

The soft voice seemed to pull the girl out of the daze she was in. Her violet eyes lifted to meet the bright blue ones of the haft elf, Genis.

"If you're cold you're welcome to sit closer to the fire." He said, in a gentle tone.

"No, I'm fine... thank you." Presea's toneless voice seemed to hang in the air for a moment and the boy only looked away until he seemed satisfied with that answer.

She had been traveling with the group for a while now. Ever since Ozette was destroyed, she had nowhere to go, so the others agreed to bring he along. She was getting to know the group better, but they never did ceruse to surprise her.

Raine sat on one of the two couches that could be found in the room. She was a nice looking woman with her snowy white hair and glistening blue eyes. Although she was only 23 she was mature and tended to act as if she where Genis's mother. Presea found she could respect the woman for that. Stepping up to responsibilities when they can was always something that could be acknowledged.

She looked to her right, where a few feet away could be found Regal. When they had first meet the muscular man he was a convict and was trying to kill Zelos since the pope promised to lighten his sentence if he had done so. Than.... Than they found out what he had done to become a convict. Presea's hands tightened into fists as she thought of what happened. "Alicia....."

Regal gave a side ways glance toward the pink haired ax woman, and looked at her hands. He knew what she was thinking of, and she had every right to be upset. After all, accepting her sister's death, never was supposed to be easy, he guessed.

Presea had been told that after her younger sister, Alicia, went to work for Regal's business but not long after an exphere had turned her into a monster and.... And Regal was forced to kill her. However, Presea had forgiven him. That is what Alicia wanted.

There was a long bang and Presea's head shot over to where the sound came from, only to find an unconscious Zelos on he floor with an angry Sheena standing above him with her right hand in a fist.

"Stupid Chosen!" She said as she fell back onto the other couch and crossed her arms.

Sheena. She was hard to understand. The black haired ninja girl was a summoner. She was able to call Summon spirits and use their power to help them on their quest. She seemed to have a "thing" for Lloyd, although Presea wasn't to sure of it herself. After all, she didn't really understand such things.

Zelos on the other hand was a different story. Unlike Sheena, who was usually serious, Zelos never took anything seriously. He didn't even take his role of the chosen seriously. The red-haired chosen seemed a little, feminine, as much as Presea hated to admit it. The pink outfit and long hair threw her off a little. Although he did fool around, Presea knew he meant well.

She finally turned her attention to the young couple sitting on the floor. On the left was a tall, brown haired boy, whose hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity. He worse a red long sleeved shirt with buttons up the front. Long black pants and red boots where worn on his legs. Two katanas rested on his hips within their sheaths.

Sitting to the right of the young swordsman, known as Lloyd, was a girl, only about a year younger than Lloyd. Her long, shining blonde hair flowed over her shoulders. Her wore a white dress that was lined with a light purple. She was non other than the chosen of Sylvarant. She smiled at Lloyd and continued her conversation.

"How long do you think it will be until we go to Derris Karlan to fight Mithos?" By the tone of her voice, she was trying not to sound upset or worried, her features and her smile could easily deceive someone but her voice gave everything away.

Lloyd shrugged. "I'm not sure Colette. Try not to let it get to you. We'll worry about it in a little bit. We all need a good rest." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna hit the hay for tonight. Good night." He smiled and started to get up to leave when he noticed Presea watching them. They locked eyes for a moment than Presea jumped a little and looked away, embarrassed that she was noticed staring at them.

Lloyd bent down and whispered to Colette, "Maybe you should try talking to Presea. She's been watching us for a while. Seems like she has something on her mind."

Colette looked over her shoulder a little to have a look at the pink haired girl, who was now staring at her large axe. Colette smiled at Lloyd and gave him a nod.

**xxxxxx-A hour or two later-xxxxxx**

Everyone had gone up to there rooms since the midnight sky had covered the blight one of day. The snow was still falling and Presea was out on the balcony looking out over the town. She shivered at the cool but continued to look up at the sky.

'How can she....'

Presea stiffened a little when she felt a piece of cloth drape over her shoulders. She turned around to find a smiling Colette standing behind her.

"Uh..." Presea cocked her head questionly at the young angel.

She just smiled again. "I thought you'd get cold out here. After all you have no jacket or sleeves on that dress of yours."

Presea smiled a little and looked down.

"It seemed like you where a little distracted today..." Colette started hoping Presea would give her the details. When she didn't, Colette spoke again. "Anything wrong?"

Presea shook her head. "No... I was... well... I was just wondering."

It was now Colette's turn to wonder. "About what."

"Well... about you. How can you be so happy, when so much has happened to you?" Presea now looked up into the girl's eyes.

Colette's smiled widened. "Well, that's easy Presea. With so many good friends by my side. There's no need to be upset. If anything ever happens to me or I feel upset, everyone is there to help me."

Presea took a few moments to let the words sink in.

"Friends... we're friends?"

"Of course. That is, if you want to be."

For the first time in a while, Presea started to cry.

Colette saw the girl's tears and became alarmed.

"Oh my gosh, Presea! Was it something I said? Are you alright!?"

Presea smiled.

"Yes, Colette. I'm fine. I'm not crying because I'm sad." She sniffed and wiped away some of the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm crying because I'm happy. I haven't had friends in so long.'

Colette couldn't resist the urge to hug her, so she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"The others and I, we'll always be your friends. No matter what."

The snow stopped coming down as hard on that quiet winter night. From that night on, Presea wasn't alone.

**Urgh. That didn't come out as great as I want it to. –sigh- well, what are ya going to do? Lol, jk. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Check out my other stories if you'd like to. **

**-Presea**

**(This is the second time this story was posted. A very nice reviewer of mine told me I had a few mistakes, so I'm just fixing them up. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. )**


End file.
